Decabromodiphenyl ether has not heretofore been widely used as a flame retardant for polyamide resins because of its tendency to cause "blooming" in articles molded from the resin. "Blooming" is caused by the migration of decabromodiphenyl ether to the surface of the article and manifests itself by a mottled appearance of the surface of the article. In addition, accumulation of the ether on the surface can cause an increase in electrical conductivity leading to failure in circuits which contain the resins in the form of an insulator.